Christmas Date
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Anna doesn't have a date for her family's Christmas dinner.


Christmas Date

 **I do not own Avengers or Thor in any way.**

 **Inspired by this imagine: _Even though you and Loki have never gotten along, he overhears one of your conversations with one of the avengers about how you hate Christmas because your family always expects you to bring a significant other and it just never happens. But on Christmas Eve, your doorbell rings and you open the door to find Loki in a black suit, ready to be your date for the night. While he claims to be doing it out of curiosity about the Midgardian tradition, the two of you actually end up sharing a sincere kiss by the end of the night._**

* * *

Stark Tower was decorated beautifully for Christmas, but Anna was finding it hard to be in the Christmas spirit.

"Any plans for Christmas, Anastasia?" Steve asked her.

"Attending my family's Christmas dinner, as per usual".

"You don't sound too excited about that".

"It's just…my family keeps expecting me to show up with a boyfriend or something. And I don't see that happening any time soon. It kinda puts a damper on my Christmas spirit to be honest".

"I always wondered why you didn't like Christmas. If you want, one of us could pretend to be your date".

"That's very sweet of you, Steve, but its fine. I'm used to it by now".

Three days later, Ana was getting ready to leave for her parent's house when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Loki in an all-black suit and his hair styled perfectly. "Loki. Um…can I ask what you're doing?" she asked him.

"I may have overheard your conversation with Rogers", he said.

Anna sighed. "Loki, you don't have to do this. I can go to my family's dinner on my own".

"Lady Anastasia, I am not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I simply wish to understand this Midgardian tradition as my brother has elected to leave me here".

Anna glared at him. "Glad we're on the same page then". She was foolish to ever think that Loki would do something just to be nice. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

"Where do your family live?" Loki asked her.

"Why?"

"So that I may transport us there as opposed to having to take a car".

Anna told him the address and then took his arm. A second later, they stood in front of her family's house. Anna knocked on the door and her sister, Carlie, answered.

"Anna!" she said, hugging her and pulling her inside, "And who is this dashing young man?"

"This is…"

"Tom Eriksson", Loki said quickly.

 _Silver-tongue indeed_ , Anna thought.

"What do you do?" Carlie asked.

"I work for the government and that's all I'm at liberty to say", he said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I like this one Anna. Keep him", Carlie said winking at them.

Anna's cheeks burned as she walked away.

"One family member down, how many more to go?" Loki asked her, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm going to go find my mother", Anna said, eager to get away from Loki. Anna was making her way towards the kitchen when she was stopped by her cousin Clara.

"Looks like the little freak finally got a boyfriend", she said. Clara and Anna had never gotten along. "I must say he's quite a dish. Did you pay a male prostitute to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Clara taunted.

"There you are, darling. Did you find your mother? I've been looking forward to meeting her". Loki's smooth voice wrapped around her like a blanket, comforting her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him, protectively. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tom Eriksson. Anna's _boyfriend_ ", he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Clara O'Brien. I'm so happy my baby cousin finally has someone! We all just want her to be happy", Clara said, a fake smile on her face.

Loki could tell she was lying. No one could out lie the Silver Tongued prince.

"I'm sure Aunt Marnie will love you. She's just through there", Clara said and turned to walk off when the heel of her shoe broke off. She gasped and stumbled a bit.

Loki's dark chuckle in Anna's ear told her that he had something to do with it. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Clara's just a bitch".

They entered the kitchen, where Anna's mother was preparing the Christmas feast. "Oh, my darling Anna! Someone told me you arrived!" her mother said. She hugged her daughter, then her eyes fell on Loki.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Tom Eriksson", Anna said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Burke. Anna's told me so much about you", Loki said, shaking her hand

Anna's mother surprised him by hugging him. "I'm so happy she met someone", her mother said, "I was beginning to think that my baby girl would spend the rest of her life alone".

"I care for your daughter Mrs. Burke, I assure you. She's the light of my life", he said.

That would have brought Anna to tears if it hadn't been a lie.

* * *

The rest of the night was pleasant enough and no one bothered Anna about her new 'relationship' that would end when the night was over. They managed to avoid all the mistletoe in the house, despite the younger kids trying to trap them underneath it.

"You must come over again Tom", her mother said.

"Mom…" Anna said.

"It's fine darling. I enjoyed your company as well Marnie. I hope we meet again in the future".

"Have a safe trip home", her mother said and they left.

In a second, they stood in Avengers Tower again.

Anna slipped off her heels and walked back to her room, Loki following. "Um…thank you for coming with me tonight", she said, "I had a good time. You know, considering…"

"I had a good time as well".

"Well, good night Loki. Merry Christmas". She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but Loki turned his head and her lips met his.

Loki's hands came up to hold her cheeks as he kissed back.

Anna's cheeks were burning when they pulled away. "Umm…do you wanna come to my family's New Year's Eve party?" Anna asked him.

"I'd love to", Loki told her.


End file.
